


'Til I'm Screamin' For More

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: I Like It Like That [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College friends!Klaine get drunk, talk about sex, and jerk off together.<br/>((thanks to the lovely ladies running the GPM tumblr for the summary!))</p>
<p>(title comes from the song "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison)</p>
<p>Fill for a prompt on the Glee Prompt Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I'm Screamin' For More

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> Fill for this prompt: "Kurt and Blaine are best friends and nothing more. Both recognize how attractive the other is, but they don't have feelings for each other. One night they get together at one of their apartments (say they're in college) and have a few drinks. They somehow start talking about sex, the kind of things that turn them on, what they get off to, etc. They end up getting all hot and bothered and start jerking off in front of each other. This can go as far as you want, but I'd like them to at least suck each other off. Lots of dirty talk when they're describing what they like please! But no hard kinks, including BDSM."
> 
> This is the first (completed) Klaine fic I've ever written/published. It's also the *VERY* first time I have ever attempted to write smut. It's not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I would appreciate ANY feedback or constructive criticisms you may have to be left in the comments.  
> I hope I did the prompt justice. Thank you and enjoy!

Blaine and Kurt are just starting on their third bottle of wine before Blaine finally asks the question that's been bugging him for two weeks now. They're at Blaine's apartment celebrating the end of finals. He's been so busy trying to pass all his classes this semester that he just hasn't had much time to hang out and chat with his best friend. "Did you ever mention why you and What's-His-Face broke up? It seemed like you actually really liked him. Then, poof, he disappeared."

Kurt scrunches up his face and looks like he's giving the question serious thought. "Justin? Um," Kurt starts, his face flushing an adorable shade of pink. Blaine's not sure if it's the alcohol or embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "Well, let's just say we weren't exactly... _compatible_ ," he says biting his bottom lip and reaching to pour himself some more wine.

Blaine gives his friend a sympathetic groan, "Oh no. God, that sucks. Was it just a clashing of kinks? Or was it, like, someone couldn't get it up?" he asks, curiosity ( _or maybe it's the alcohol?_ ) getting the better of him.

"Excuse you!" Kurt shrieks. "I'll have you know _that_ has never been a problem for me!"

Blaine starts laughing at Kurt's outburst. "I said 'someone', I didn't necessarily mean you! Maybe he was the one with the problem. Though, I don't know how he could, I mean, you're fucking gorgeous." 

"Damn straight I am!" Kurt replies, before sighing heavily. "God, I don't even know!" he shakes his head angrily. "It wasn't so much a clash of kinks as it was a clash of...preference? I guess. Like, I actually like being able to see the guy's face when we're fucking, you know? I enjoy kissing without having to crane my neck beyond its natural limitations. But Justin always insisted that he take me from behind. He wouldn't even let me ride him unless I was facing away from him. It got on my nerves. It's not like I have anything against doing it that way, but not _all the time_ , you know?"

"No, I totally understand," Blaine agreed, taking another sip of wine. "I can see how that could get annoying rather quickly. But, pardon me for saying so, but I thought you said once before that you prefer to top? Or did I imagine that?"

"You definitely did not imagine that. I honestly enjoy sex either way, but if I had to choose a role, it would definitely be top," Kurt told him.

"Hmm, see, now I'm the exact opposite," Blaine replied. "I'm all for switching things up every now-and-again, but if given a choice, I'm gonna go with bottom every time. Just the feeling of being full like that. There's nothing like it."

Kurt shrugs a little. "I guess, but I much prefer the feeling of having my cock buried inside a nice, tight ass. The way the muscle contracts around my cock, providing friction as it slides in and out of that wonderful heat. Feeling hands gripping and kneading my ass, shoving me in deeper and deeper. The sound of my balls smacking against the bare flesh of someone's ass. Being able to look down into my partner's eyes and see their desire, see how much they want me; or watching my cock disappearing into their ass over and over again. Hearing the way they scream when I hit their prostate. Just knowing I'm responsible for making them fall apart like that; it's a very heady rush," he says very fervently. The alcohol is making Kurt a little more loose-tongued than normal. It's not often that he and Blaine go into details regarding their sex lives; and if they do it's usually only minor details, nothing like what he just shared.

The visual imagery created by Kurt's words makes Blaine's dick twitch. He pictures himself as the one that Kurt is thrusting into, and that just makes him harder for some reason. Blaine's not sure why, but he wants to hear more. "What else?" he asks. 

"Huh?"

"What else turns you on?"

Kurt gives a somewhat sly smile before he responds, "I'll answer that if you do."

"I've always loved having my hair pulled, especially when I'm on my knees with a cock in my mouth," Blaine starts. "Fingernails scratching at my scalp, the sharp tug on my curls that elicits both pain and pleasure. Um... I... I also have extremely sensitive nipples, so anytime a guy starts playing with them I just lose it; especially if he is sucking or biting them. I..."

When Blaine pauses for a moment to breathe and get his body back under control, Kurt takes the opportunity to start talking. "I love tasting myself on my partner's tongue after they suck me off; tasting the two of us together after blowing each other."

Blaine moans out the word "Fuck" while palming himself through his jeans.

Kurt freezes, "Are...are you...?" he stops, unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Kurt, that is so fucking hot. Seriously, everything you've said. Just picturing all of it, I'm so fucking turned on right now. Fuck! I mean, I am _this_ close to just whipping my dick out and jerking off," Blaine tells him.

Kurt audibly swallows and licks his lips. "Would you? Please? I...I would really like to see that."

Blaine is shoving his jeans and underwear down to his knees before he can form any kind of verbal response. He leans back on the couch and starts slowly stroking himself.

Looking at Blaine jerking off causes Kurt's dick to harden rapidly. He bites back a whimper as he says, "You...you don't mind me watching?"

Blaine makes a sound that's a cross between a moan and a laugh, "Kurt, I'm a performance arts major. Putting on a show is what I live for." Blaine adjusts his grip on himself and slows down his stokes. "Can you...keep talking? Tell me more?" he asks.

Kurt nods his agreement. "When I'm getting blown, I love it when the guy pays attention to my balls. Rolling them in his hand, massaging them, licking them, sucking them..." Kurt lets out whimper. "Oh, fuck it!" he practically yells, before opening his jeans just enough to take his dick out and start jerking himself off.

"Holy shit, Kurt! God, that is so fucking hot! Fuck!" Blaine says as he starts stroking himself a little faster. "You're fucking huge! How the hell did I not know you were that big? Fuck! What I wouldn't give to have a cock like that filling my ass right now."

"How about your mouth?"

"Seriously? Because I will if you want me to," he asks.

"OhDearGodPleaseYes!"

Kurt is barely finished speaking when Blaine is on his knees in front of Kurt. He gives Kurt's cock a few quick strokes with his hand before leaning in and licking him from root to tip. At first Blaine takes just the tip into his mouth, sucking just a little, while running his tongue around the ridge. He wraps his hand around the base of Kurt's cock and swallows him down as far as he can. His hand and mouth soon find a rhythm and work together to give Kurt pleasure.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! Blaine, fuck! Your tongue is magical, keep doing that!" Kurt wails. He flails his arms around for something to hold onto. One hand grips the arm of the couch, and the other finds its way to Blaine's hair.

Blaine moans loudly when he feels the light tugging; the vibrations send shock waves of pleasure up Kurt's spine. He pulls off of Kurt with a loud pop. "You can pull harder. I won't break. But first, we need to get these jeans down a little more and free those beautiful balls of yours."

They get Kurt's jeans shoved to mid-thigh before Blaine takes Kurt's cock back into his mouth. One hand is stroking the portion of Kurt's dick he can't fit in his mouth, the other is rolling Kurt's balls. Kurt is panting above him, "Shit, that feels so good! Just... if you can...do me a favor? Please don't cum yet. I wanna return the favor after." His hand twists in Blaine's hair, pulling hard, when Blaine moans in response.

Blaine sucks a little harder and bobs his head a little faster occasionally pressing his tongue along the shaft. Kurt has lost all sense of coherency and is babbling nonsense above him. He can tell Kurt is close; so Blaine removes the hand that's been playing with Kurt's balls and brings it to his own cock, squeezing hard at the base to prevent himself from cumming.

"Blaine, Blaine, yes, Blaine. I'm gonna...Blaine!" Kurt screams as he cums down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallows it all down as he continues to work Kurt through his orgasm, sucking and licking him clean. He pulls off when Kurt starts pushing at his shoulder. Blaine rests his forehead on Kurt’s thigh as Kurt comes down, while Blaine squeezes himself harder and tries to get his own body under control. 

Kurt drags Blaine back up onto the couch and smashes their mouths together. The kiss is deep and dirty as Kurt tries to lick the taste of himself out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine breaks the kiss after a moment and pants against Kurt’s lips, "Touch me. Please just touch me. I'm already so close, it's not gonna take long. I need to cum. Please, Kurt."

Kurt slides off the couch and onto his knees in front of Blaine. He doesn't waste any time before swallowing Blaine whole. "Holy shit!" Blaine exclaims. "Fuck, Kurt! Feels so good." It doesn't take long before Blaine is cumming down Kurt's throat, screaming his name.

Kurt crawls back up onto the couch and Blaine is instantly kissing him. They make out for several minutes before Kurt slowly pulls away, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "What..." Kurt says before he takes a deep breath to center himself, "what would you say if I asked you to ride me right now?" he says biting his bottom lip.

Blaine beams a wide smile at him, stands up and quickly removes the remainder of his clothing. He looks down at Kurt, who is staring at him with wide eyes, and says, "I would say, 'Please tell me you have condoms with you, because I don't think mine are going to fit that enormous dick of yours'."

Kurt smirks and strips off his clothes and leans over to grab his messenger bag off the floor next to the coffee table. He grabs a strip of condoms out and turns to Blaine saying, "I have the condoms if you have the lube."

Blaine nods his head vigorously, pulling Kurt off the couch and says, "Bedroom,” as he leads Kurt down the hall.

 

((Tomorrow they'll talk about what happened, and what all this means for their friendship; but for now they're just going to have fun and enjoy themselves.))


End file.
